An Ouran a Day
by MayContainRandomness
Summary: Drabbles and such about the host club, different pairings, different genres, maybe yaoi one day if I'm brave. Possibly a post every day but I think that's being optimistic, I just liked the title Please share your ideas too. Rated T just in case.
1. Looks

**Hello everybody :D These are drabbles I wrote a while ago but wasn't sure whether I would be able to keep up with updating four different stories. I hope you like my various ficlet thingymerbobers and different Haru x ? Pairings, starting with MoriHaru because a) It's my favourite pairing besides KyoHaru and b) it is the first idea I got. I will gladly take on any ideas, requests and constructive criticism. There will also be some without pairings.**

**Title: Looks**

**Pairing: MoriHaru**

**Word Count: 213**

**Summary: After Kasanoda asked to become Mori's apprentice the tall senior thinks back on what Kasanoda said about him.**

~.~.~.~

Mori was on his way to kendo, Huni had already started a private martial arts session with his father. Mori sighed, looking at himself in a window that looked out onto the vast and immaculate gardens of Ouran Academy.

'Am I really scary-looking?' he murmured and frowned.

_Yup, _he thought, _that frown looks scary to me._

'I don't think you're scary,' Haruhi commented from beside Mori.

He jumped, well, he didn't because he's...Mori. He'd been too busy looking in the window to notice her presence.

'In fact _I _think you're pretty handsome,' Haruhi added in her matter-of-fact manner.

'...' Mori's mind went blank and he felt he should say something in return. His face was heating up.

'You're pretty,' he mumbled in his usual tone.

'I look like a boy,' Haruhi snorted.

'Nn,' Mori shook his head in disagreement, 'pretty.'

Haruhi stared at him searchingly for a few moments the, 'thanks,' she smiled her heart-capturing smile, 'that's sweet of you Mori-senpai,' she turned gently on her heels towards the main entrance of the school.

She smirked in a slightly happy but also evil way. She could feel Mori's eyes boring into her back. She could almost _feel _the redness coming from his cheeks.

_Phase one, complete. Not as expressionless as you think Mori-senpai._

**I hope the others will be better...**

**Reviews are what keep me working so press the magical button and write whatever you want, YAY!**


	2. Too Smart

**Title: Too Smart**

**Paring: Secret ^^ but not really very hard to guess**

**Word Count: 396**

**Summary: A young girl who disagrees with everything a child should believe in.**

A small girl with black hair tied back with a red ribbon and wide onyx eyes was looking out of the window of the cafe at the Christmas lights that illuminated the shop windows and the pavement.

'Mommy,' she frowned, not taking her eye off of the flashing lights in a book store.

'Mm?' her mother sipped from a cup of coffee.

'Why do we have Christmas?'

'Well, it's because on Christmas day baby Jesus was born and-,'

'I know _that,' _the five years old rolled her eyes, 'I mean all of the commercial stuff like the hideously distasteful lights.'

'Uh... the lights are so Santa can see his way when he delivers presents to everyone,' her husband snickered from across the table, she gave him a glare and leant towards him, 'Amaya's five,' she hissed so only he could hear, 'you can try and explain if you want.'

'Oh no, carry on,' he waved a hand dismissively and checked a text on his mobile.

'_Everyone,_' Amaya raised an eyebrow sceptically.

'Yup, well, children anyway. Adults are too old,'

'That isn't mathematically or scientifically possible,'

'It's magic, it doesn't have to be,'

'Magic doesn't exist! Weren't you an honour student? If you were their standard must have been pretty low,' Amaya sighed exasperatedly, 'look,' she said slowly, looking into her mother's eyes, 'I've worked out that if Santa was going to get to every house in under twenty four hours he would have to be in and out of each house in under 0.0067 seconds not to mention the speed he would have to fly. That also brings me to reindeers, he would have to genetically modify over 600 reindeers so they could fly _and _so there were enough to replace the tired ones. As you can see it is all a whole load of rubbish.'

'Unless you believe in magic,' Haruhi tried weakly.

'Which, as I have said, I don't,' Amaya folded her arms and leant back in her chair satisfactorily, she drank her hot chocolate whilst basking in triumph.

'Damn Kyouya, she's just like you,'

'On the contrary, I think she has a lot of your traits. She's stubborn for one,'

'All I know is she's too darn smart... are you calling me stubborn?'

'Stubborn but beautiful and intelligent,'

'Shut up,' Haruhi slapped his arm playfully, 'when did you turn into such a Tamaki?'

**My second ficlet, hope it was OK :)**


	3. An Ordinary Day

**Possibly the shortest fic ever written. Please review and thank you to those who already have *hug* I love reviews :)**

**Title: An Ordinary Day**

**Pairing: None**

**Word Count: 79**

**Summary: Ranka gets a weird answer when he asks his daughter about her day. (From end of anime btw)**

Ranka, for once, was back home earlier than Haruhi due to the fact she was at the festival dance.

Hopefully, Ranka thought, dancing with Kyouya.

The front door clicked open, Ranka turned and smiled at his daughter. Happy to see she was wearing a simple but complementing white dress.

'What did you do today then, Haruhi?' he cooed.

'Meh,' Haruhi sounded indifferent, 'chased a sports car with a horse and carriage.'

'Say what?'

'Then fell off a bridge,'

'WHAT?!'


	4. Pass It On

**Title: Pass It On**

**Pairing: TamaHaru I guess**

**Word Count: 382**

**Summary: Haruhi isn't feeling her best, neither is Tamaki. **

Haruhi was miserable, she hadn't been feeling her best all week but before today at least the pain in her throat was tolerable, now she could hardly speak, 'Would you like some tea and cake, Haruhi-kun?' Haruhi's customer peeked nervously from behind her homemade cake.

'Sorry,' Haruhi rasped apologetically, 'I can't,'

'Oh my, Haruhi-kun, you sound terrible! Do you have a cold or a fever?' another customer, slightly bolder than the other girl stood up and placed a hand on Haruhi's forehead, 'you don't have a temperature.'

'Relax ladies, I'm fine. It's just a sore throat I got it from walking home in the rain but thank you for your concern,' Haruhi smiled her natural smile making all of the girls swoon.

'My poor Haruhi is ill! We must get her a doctor immediately,' Tamaki shrieked then broke into a coughing fit, 'owie,' he sniffled and clutched his throat.

'Looks like you have it too,' Haruhi smiled, 'I must have given it to you when we were studying together.'

'You _studied _Tamaki-senpai, and Haruhi let you do it with _her_. She must be sick,' the twins asked in disbelief. Other that an evil glare from Tamaki they were ignored.

'Whatever you've given Tamaki I need to make sure it won't be dangerous for our guests,' Kyouya walked up to Haruhi, 'sit down, and open your mouth so I can check your throat.' Haruhi rolled her eyes but obeyed. Kyouya bent down and peered into her mouth. He nodded a few times and scribbled down notes the he looked up, 'you have tonsillitis. Luckily it isn't contagious so long as you make sure to keep eating utensils etc. away from everyone else, you can keep hosting.'

'Yay! Haru-chan can stay and play~' Huni grinned happily then paused, 'Kyo-chan?'

'Yes,'

'If it isn't contagious then how did Haru-chan give it to Tama-chan?'

Kyouya smirked and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose so they glinted, 'there is one way the disease can be passed on...' he paused, enjoying the gazes of both hosts and customers waiting for him to finish, '... through direct contact. The most likely way is through the act of kissing.'

Silence.

Shifty looks between Haruhi and Tamaki but no objections.

3. 2. 1.

'!' fifty fan girls screamed.

**I got the idea when my sister was complaining that her throat hurt. Hope it was OK.**


	5. Duffel Coat

**Title: Duffel Coat**

**Pairing: HaruMori**

**Word Count: 366**

**Summary: When she was little, he helped her, she still hasn't forgotten.**

_A smaller version of Haruhi sat on the bottom step outside of a museum, hidden behind a bush. She cried silently, tears streamed down her face and her mouth was open in a silent scream. Her hand held tightly to a woman's necklace._

'_Mama... mama,' she whimpered and tried to rub at her eyes but only succeeded in making them more red than they were already and more tears to spill freely over her flushed cheeks. She placed her hands over her ears and closed her eyes as if willing the past to go away, for her mother to come and find her and bring her home. For her mother to come back from the dead and just be Mama again._

_The small girls whole body quivered, sadness and confusion rippling through her body, her teeth chattered and a louder whimper escaped._

_She felt a warm hand on her head and she lifted her head and looked at the newcomer with watery eyes._

_A boy a couple of years older than her stroked her hair and sat down beside her._

_She whimpered a little more but nuzzled into the boy's warm chest. Closing her eyes and pretending it was her mother. She breathed in deeply, the stranger smell of wood, earth and also peppermint. Haruhi smiled into the comforting scent and breathed deeply one more time then fell asleep._

_A few hours later when her eyes flickered open she moved and the coat fell from her shoulder. She sat up and looked at the unfamiliar duffel coat in confusion then remembered the boy. The coat was pretty big, but then again, the boy had been pretty tall._

_He had come and then left without a word, leaving his kind actions imprinted on her heart._

Haruhi pulled a small coat from her school bag.

'I know it's been a long time but, would you like your coat back, senpai?' Haruhi held the navy duffel coat out to him and he took it, looking at the garment, surprise evident in his eyes, 'I still remember, you know. And I still really appreciate it.'

She went up on tip toe and pecked him on the cheek.

'Thank you Mori-senpai,'


	6. Let The Games Begin

**Something short and random X3**

**Title: Let the Games Begin**

**Pairing: KyoHaru**

**Word Count: 178**

**Summary: Is Haruhi pissed off or happy? Kyouya's has nine months to look forward to.**

Haruhi's eye twitched, she sat on the endge of the bath in her and her husband's main bathroom.

Her hands trembled and she threw the small plastic device onto the floor, she stood up and pushed the door open. Hard.

She then ran across the room to the bed where her Kyouya lay, sleeping peacefully, or so he thought.

She placed her hands on his shirt collar and tugged, pulling the sleeping man into an upright position.

'Haruhi, dear, it's so early you really want to do it _now,_' he raised his eyebrow mockingly.

'You bastard!' she shrieked, receiving two raised eyebrows, 'you stinking filthy rich bastard. You have all that money and intelligence but you still manage to get me _pregnant?!'_

'You're...?'

'YES! I am, and it's all your fault,'

'Is it really such a bad thing?' Kyouya pulled her hands off of his shirt. Haruhi blinked at him, her face changing to some super-happy-tearful-chibi expression, she hugged him.

'Were going to have a baby~,' she shrieked happily.

_Great, mood swings, _he thought with a faint smile, _and it's only the beginning..._

**PS: There is a poll on my profile where you can choose of suggest what story I should work on next (I had one before but this one's updated) Thank you :)**


	7. Beautiful Boy

**Title: Beautiful Boy**

**Pairing: HuniHaru**

**Word Count: 263**

**Summary: Haruhi muses on why the hosts insist on her cosplaying as a girl all the time although she looks like a boy, Huni comes up with an interesting answer.**

Haruhi rubbed the soft fabric between her fingers, her eyes ran over the soft creases of the baby pink silk dress and she groaned, leaning her head back and looking out of the window of the dressing room with her head upside-down.

Huni's head bobbed into view.

'What're you angry at Haru-chan?' he tilted his head to one side, trying to get it upside-down like Haruhi's.

'I'm not angry, more confused, I really don't get why I have to cosplay as a girl _again_. One, it's kind of ironic seeing as I am a girl and two, I'm not even pretty or cute or anything so cosplaying as a girl really doesn't have any advantages. I make a better boy,' Haruhi pulled her head up and ran a hand through her short boy-cut hair.

Huni used the chair to spin himself around to be in front of Haruhi, he ginned at her.

'_I _think you're cute Haruhi-chan,' he smiled.

'Thanks,' Haruhi muttered flatly, she smoothed the dress out on her lap and looked at it with a mixture of distaste and longing.

'But I don't think you pretty,' Haruhi looked up, Huni's face was closer than she expected, 'I think you're beautiful,'

He closed the distanced and kissed Haruhi gently then pulled back and gave her a cute grin. He spun on his heels and went in search of cake. Haruhi gawked at him and her doe-like eyes followed him around the room.

Huni giggled and wave at her.

Haruhi waved back in response, a faint blushed painted its way across her face.


	8. Knock Out

**Title: Knock Out**

**Pairing HikaHaru**

**Word Count: 386**

**Summary: A drinking competition with interesting results.**

Now college students, Haruhi and Hikaru found themselves in a drinking face-off. It was New Years Eve and none of the host could really be called 'sober'. Both Haruhi and Hikaru were staring at each other, a row of alcoholic beverages lined up between them.

They had been voted for the competition as they were the two with the highest alcohol tolerance. Haruhi from growing up with a father who worked at a tranny bar, when he brought friends home after work she would occasionally get the odd sip of somebody's drink which hardened her stomach over the years. Hikaru, on the other hand, as soon as he turned eighteen drank himself stupid a few times then quite quickly his body adjusted and he moderated his alcohol intake(A/N: I'm not saying binge drinking is good cos it's NOT. I just needed a reason and didn't explain it very well).

'This is stupid,' Haruhi muttered. Hikaru just grinned evilly back at her.

'Scared I'm going to beat your girly ass?'

'Hell no,' this time, Haruhi ginned evilly back.

Tamaki stood up, tottering a bit then was put straight by Mori and Kyouya, 'now,' he drawled, 'the first to fall over or pass out looses,' he stumbled again and only just righted himself, 'BEGIN!'

Hikaru and Haruhi necked down drink after drink with cheers of 'CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG,' in the background that you would never expect from the likes of the hosts, as they're upper-class men, but at the same time, teenagers and young adults.

Hikaru started to sway and it looked like Haruhi was going to be the victor.

But there was going to be no victor.

How, you say?

There are other effects of alcohol, some become extremely happy, some are violent and some are miserable.

In Haruhi's case, it is something she learnt at a very young age, much to the entertainment of Ranka's tranny friends.

Haruhi swapped the drinks in her hands for Hikaru's face; she leant forward and kissed him hard.

Yes, Haruhi has a tendency to kiss anything in sight when drunk.

Hikaru, also being very drunk, kissed back.

**... A couple of minutes later.**

Huni (the only person not in shock) poked the two people on the floor, their faces still glued together.

'Uh... guys. You can stop now,'

They ignored him.

'Please? I think you've killed Tama-chan and don't you guys need to breathe?'

They still ignored him.

'OH DEAR GOD MAKE IT STOP!'

**PS: Poll for a new story on my profile page ;) also I know a very useful site for all things fan related ^^ is called fanbbs . net (no spaces) I think it help you know that you're not all alone in the world with your interest :D**


	9. From The Best

**Title: From the Best**

**Pairing: None **

**Word Count: 245**

**Summary: Kyouya regrets being so awesomely evil, and decides once and for all he HATES Tamaki.**

The Lobelia girls had left, slipping over banana peels as they went and, as usual, Haruhi was clearing up the mess the hosts (or hostesses?) had made whilst dressed in drag.

The hosts themselves were filing away to wipe the make-up off of their faces and remove their extremely padded and extremely uncomfortable bras.

Kyouya was at the back off the group, fan still in front of his face.

'Kyouya-senpai,' Haruhi called. The man paused but didn't turn around, 'just because you have a fan in front of your face doesn't mean we can't see you're in drag,' she couldn't keep the humour out of her voice.

'Kyouya sniffed and turned around, 'Haruhi,' he said copying Haruhi's humour, just more evil, 'for that comment I will add-,'

'I don't think you want to do that,' Haruhi smirked.

'And why would I not?' Kyouya was getting slightly worried at the change in roles.

'I have photos,'

'You have _what?' _he was hating Tamaki more and more each second for getting him into this mess.

'Yup, and I'm sure your police force won't be able to take you seriously if they saw these,' Haruhi held up a handful of photos of Kyouya, indeed, in a lovely purple dress and long silky black hair.

'How did you even get those photos?' Kyouya needed to get them back, fast.

'Oh,' Haruhi's eyes glinted as the light reflected in her huge brown eyes, 'I learnt from the best,' she smirked.


	10. Not Alone

**Title: Not Alone**

**Pairing: KaoHaru**

**Word Count: 382**

**Summary: Dreams can seem so real...**

I was standing alone on what looked like flat pile of dirt, ew. The thing is, all around me all I could see was endless sky and clouds, and I was alone.

The wind threatened to push me off, it whispered in my ears, like laughter, mocking me.

The something brushed my face as if a bird's feather had fallen, but I could see nothing.

There it was again, there were two of them, semi-solid forms that flickered as a white flame. They came closer and I could just make out the sad morning faces whispering my name.

'Kaoru... Kaoru...'

'No,' I screamed, they weren't real, why was Haruhi there too? Why did Hikaru refuse to leave my mind?

The reached towards me with their spectral arms, eyes wide and sad.

'Come... we miss you,'

'No! Hikaru you're gone, give me Haruhi,' they shook their heads sadly at me. I tilted my head to the sky, 'why did you have to take her too?' I was sobbing so hard I could barely breathe. I felt sick.

The wind was getting stronger, the ghostly figures of Haruhi and my dear brother swayed delicately in the wind.

'Come... come or we'll be gone... gone...' the wind blew from behind me and pushed them away, their outstretched arms were getting to far away for me to reach. I was going to be left all alone, nothing worth living for. I stumbled forward and jumped to grab their hands.

'I'm coming,' I shrieked through my tears. But, of course, they were only ghosts, my hands slipped through their translucent flesh and I fell, back to Earth and back to reality.

'Kaoru, Kaoru, wake up!' Haruhi was shaking my shoulders; I was still sobbing and by the disarray of the bed sheets, most likely flailing wildly. I looked into her eyes, they were real, not the hollow, lifeless ones from my dream.

'I thought,' I chocked then leant on her thin, soft shoulder, my face buried in her neck, breathing in her scent, 'I thought they'd take you too, you were gone.'

'Shh,' Haruhi soothed, rubbing him back rhythmically, 'I here, I'm not leaving. Hikaru is in your heart and soon,' she stopped to place his hand on her stomach, 'our son, Hikaru, will be here too.'

**One of my very few serious drabbles**


	11. Soon

**Title: Soon**

**Pairing: None, just a tad of perviness**

**Word Count: 447**

**Summary: Haruhi's relative is what Haruhi will be.**

The Host Club had yet again broken in to Haruhi's house one Saturday in the early afternoon.

Haruhi made them tea then set about doing her household chores. The Hosts didn't really need her there to be entertained. Kyouya had his Ipad (I wants one ;_;), Mori was content watching Huni and there were enough 'commoner wonders' in her house to entertain them.

Haruhi stood up with a basket loaded with clean washing and turned around to where everyone was sitting. Then froze.

_What in the name of all that is holy are they looking through?! _Haruhi's eye twitched.

Photo albums.

Without permission.

Haruhi sighed, her anger fading. The rich bastards probably didn't know the meaning of asking permission, they were just given whatever they wanted. She set down her washing and prepared to go confiscate the books.

'Hey, Haruhi!' Hikaru called over.

'We've never seen you wear this dress,' Kaoru was pointing to a picture in one of the album.

'It looks so cute!' Tamaki gushed. Haruhi just rolled her eyes and leant down to look at the picture.

'That's not me,'

'She looks just like you Haru-chan,' Huni tilted his head in confusion, a cute frown on his face.

'...' Mori nodded in agreement.

'It's my sister. That photo was taken two years ago when my dad, my sister and I went for a picnic,' Haruhi smiled faintly, 'I didn't really bring it up before because I didn't think it mattered.'

'You have a sister!' Tamaki shrieked, over dramatic as usual, 'did you know about this Kyouya?!' the dark haired boy in question just nodded absently, not even caring to give his best friend a glance.

'How come we've never seen this mysterious Haru-look-alike sister?' the twins raised their eyebrows and leant in close to Haruhi's face.

'She's two years older than me, has finished boarding school. Now she has a job, a boyfriend and only comes back during the holiday,' Haruhi shrugged then flipped the page, 'this is when I went to visit her a couple of months ago.'

The picture had Haruhi in the middle protesting but happy, with two people, one on either side. It looked like they were trying to force a drink on her. The two people were smiling and laughing, a man and a woman.

'_That _is not your sister,'

'No... That's her boyfriend,'

'Ahem... well _she _isn't your sister,'

'She is,'

'But she looked just like you when she was your age,'

'I know,' Haruhi looked at the boys sitting in a semi circle around her and sighed, 'will you stop staring at my chest like it's going to expand before your very eyes,'

They kept staring.

'Perverts.'


	12. The First Guess Was Right

**Title: The first guess was right**

**Pairing: None**

**Word Count: 102**

**Summary: Haruhi has some news. Unfortunely I'm a few months late from the first of April :|**

Haruhi stood silently in front of the hosts, she had called them to a private meeting.

She took a deep breath, her face solemn, 'I really am a boy.'

Tamaki passed out.

Kyouya dropped his notebook (!!!) _MY RESEARCH DIDN'T SHOW THIS!!!_

'Since last week anyway,'

Mori let out a gasp (!!!)

Kaoru fainted into Hikaru's arms but then Hikaru fainted so they both fell to the floor.

Huni chocked on his cake and stared at Haruhi with his eyes bugging out.

Haruhi's face cracking into a smile,

Then into hysterical laughter,

'I can't believe that _worked_,' she gasped, 'April Fools morons!'


	13. Pure Terror

**Title: Pure Terror**

**Pairings: None really. HikaKao if you want to think that... is only a hug though. **

**Word Count: 233**

**Summary: A night at the twins' house. Fun, no?**

Haruhi had no idea what she was doing there. In the twins' house. In the twins' bedroom. With the twins. At night.

...Watching a horror movie.

Whatever reason she was there, she wasn't bothered. She'd eaten an amazing meal and was wrapped up on a soft sofa in a warm blanket. She felt sleepy and happy, hoping to drift off into sleep before the twins could try to use her in a scheme where she ended up in their arms.

_Ha, _she thought, _never ever as long as I live._

They were about five minutes into the movie by Haruhi's guess. A man's wife had been murdered. He had been left with two young children and was then now trying, and failing, to do laundry.

'AHHHHHHHHH!' Hikaru and Kaoru both screamed at the same moment.

'What the hell?' Haruhi nearly jumped out of her skin, 'the scary part hasn't even started.'

'Did you not _see _his shirt?' they were pointing in horror at the huge plasma T.V screen.

'It was only _forty percent cotton, _that's not even half!'

'Uh... so?'

'AHHHHHHHHHHH!' the twins didn't seem to hear her.

'Now he's eating a _pre-frozen meal_,' Hikaru shrieked, 'I didn't know those things were actually edible!'

'Hold me Hikaru! I think I'm going blind from the horror,' Kaoru wailed.

'It's called a meal for a reason,' Haruhi sighed in annoyance. She went once again, ignored.


	14. The Shadow King

**Title: The Shadow King**

**Parings: Maybe KyoHaru **

**Word Count: 204**

**Summary: Sticks and stones may break your bones but words can never hurt you... easier said than done.**

Everyone called Kyouya the Shadow King.

It was a harmless nickname, in everyone's eyes, and Kyouya didn't seem to mind.

Haruhi wondered how nobody had realised how they could be hurting Kyouya feelings even if he didn't show them.

She made the connection one day when Hikaru called him Shadow King, Kyouya didn't even glare, and he actually smiled to himself.

Yes, the name Shadow Kind suited him perfectly. He was the one to hide in the shadows, perfectly unseen, not trying to catch anybodies attention and not gaining any in return.

He stood against his will in the shadows of his brothers and in his father's eyes that was probably all he was best at, _stay out of sight and let your brothers do the talking, they understand what they're doing so don't mess it up._

As if he was stupid.

Kyouya Otori was not stupid.

The next time somebody called him the Shadow King, when there was a quiet moment again and everyone had forgotten Kyouya existed Haruhi gave him a gently pat on the arm and a smile that melted his heart.

'Don't listen to what they say,' Haruhi told him, 'I know who you really are.'

And Kyouya believed her.


	15. She Picked Me

**Title: She Picked Me**

**Pairing: KaoHaru**

**Word Count: 782 (pretty freakin' long drabble XD)**

**Summary: Out of everyone in the host club, why did she pick me?**

**WARNING: Contains spoilers for the manga**

Haruhi had walked into the third music room and, for the third time that week, found everyone arguing.

She didn't know what it was about because she's that dense she doesn't realise how much everybody wants her as their own. Nobody was content anymore, with sharing, with being 'just friends', with not knowing whom she like the most, if anybody.

'Ok, that does it,' Haruhi stood in the doorway with an annoyed pout, everyone had froze when she entered, 'I tried not to be nosey but this is getting too damn annoying. What the hell is going on? You're supposed to be friends so why are you fighting so much, even Huni-senpai and Mori-senpai?' the two senior stared blankly at each other before looking away.

'You mean you still don't get it?' Tamaki said softly, Haruhi's face change from one of anger to one of complete confusion.

'As dense as ever are we?' Kyouya sighed. Probably wondering how he had stooped so low as to arguing. From the sidelines I had seen everybody changed as one by one they had realised their feelings. I'm glad I got my feelings out of the way by confessing to Haruhi first (from manga), now I can back down and guide Hikaru because he had to win, his emotions were haywire and I didn't want to see the outcome of being rejected.

'I...' Haruhi started but was at a loss of words, her brow furrowed in a frown.

'God Damnit Haruhi we all like you,' Hikaru growled, I placed a hand on his arm to try and calm him, 'a lot, why can't you see that? _We love you._'

Haruhi blinked dumbly and pointed to herself, 'me?' she pointed to them, 'all of you? No, that's a joke,' she laughed nervously, 'I'm a nobody, studious commoner, bookworm, didn't you say something like that?'

'I think you're amazing Haru-chan,' Huni looked older when he said that.

'Perfect,' Mori summarised his thoughts.

Haruhi shook he head and took a step backwards.

Tamaki reached out and grabbed her hand; she looked at him with what could have been fear or uncertainty, 'please,' he begged, 'you have to pick one of us now.'

'Put us out of our misery,' Kyouya grimaced.

Haruhi looked so helpless then she blinked and her calm persona took over, 'fine,' she said, 'I already know who my choice is,' then she actually smiled. Everyone gathered in a circle, I leant against the wall behind Hikaru and hoped for the best. She turned in a slow circle eyeing everyone in turn, and just to build up more suspense she turned a few more times then stopped.

Yes! She'd picked Hikaru; she lifted her finger and pointed at... Hikaru's shoulder?

'Kaoru,' she said simply. My jaw dropped, everyone stared at me.

'Me?' I shrieked, that was not how it was supposed to be. I mean I liked her, a lot, but so did Hikaru. Hadn't I told her that Hikaru mattered more already? I saw his face, he didn't look particularly angry, confused yes but he gave me a tiny smile. So he didn't mind? My brain was almost exploding.

Then there was another big question.

'Why me?'

'Because,' Haruhi started, everyone's eyes turned to her, 'he didn't fight over me like a possession,'

'He calls you his toy though,' Huni pointed out, although he sounded defeated.

'Correction, Hikaru calls me his toy, Kaoru goes along with it because he's nice and Hikaru is his twin brother,' I was slightly scared by how well she knew me when I hadn't told her any of this, 'plus,' she continued, 'he was the only one who had the guts to come straight out and confess to me (If you have read the manga this is before Tamaki and Hikaru confessed).'

'He did what?!' there was a chorus of gasps, Hikaru shuffled a bit and edged towards me.

'I knew,' he said quietly, then grabbed my hand, probably his way of apologising, 'and if my little brother is who Haruhi chooses, I... I guess it's OK with me.'

'Thank you Hikaru,' Haruhi gave him a smile, then me, at the time my mouth was closed but my eyes were wide enough to be satellite dishes. Haruhi faced the other hosts, 'you told me to choose I did and if you don't like it or continue to argue I swear to god I will leave.'

There was silence for a few moments then Huni stepped forward and gave her a tearful hug.

'Don't go Haru-chan, we'd rather you stayed and be our friend than not be here at all,'

Eventually everyone accepted the truth and I guess that's where it started.


	16. Broken Barriers

**Title: Broken Barriers**

**Pairing: TamaHaru**

**Word Count: 210**

**Summary: Haruhi contemplates something and maybe just maybe...**

Haruhi was annoyed.

_He _had ruined her walls to keep her safe.

She had decided she was never, ever going to fall in love. What was the point? She had seen what happened when somebody died; her father had caved in on himself, collapsing into depression. One of the things she remembered vividly was her father coming home one night, frustrated and drunk.

It had ended with a bottle smashing against the side of her head.

Not that she had told her father the next day, he didn't remember anything, and he wasn't a bad person. It would have only damaged him further if she'd told him and it only happened once, she was fine.

Then _he _had come along, bounding around and proclaiming his love for everything and anything that had a pulse (and some things that didn't such as Kuma-chan).

She found him immediately annoying; he was accidentally stripping down her barriers with just a stupid grin here and a kind gesture there.

But maybe, maybe it was time for the walls to come down, maybe it was ok, maybe, as her father had said, in the end, it would be worth it even if it caused pain.

Maybe it was ok to let the closest ones in.


	17. Left Behind

**Title: Left Behind**

**Pairing: HuniHaru**

**Word Count: 434**

**Summary: They've been left behind with nothing to remember him by.**

Freak accidents happen. And when they do you think, _those poor people why did it happen to them? _and then you forget again and go back to your everyday life.

But then they happen to you, or someone close to you and you suddenly realise just how much pain all of the other people before you have felt and you also realise you don't want all of these people you don't really know coming and offering their condolences.

Mitsukuni had been on a military course with his father and brother in America. It wasn't the first and I didn't think it was going to be his last. Spark in the storage compound was all it took for the whole place to go up in flames. The experts say it was because of damaged containers, a mine fell, went off, chain reaction.

I don't care how it was caused; all I know is Mitsukuni, Yasuchika and Uncle were all gone. Nothing was even left of them. Even Usa-chan got burnt to ashes.

How long had I been sitting in his bedroom?

There was a knock at the door, I didn't say anything, it was probably a maid trying to get me to eat, or my mother trying to get me to come home.

The door was pushed open and someone padded quietly across the room, I didn't turn to see who it was.

The person sat down next to me on Mitsukuni's bed and sighed heavily.

'I miss him,' she whispered, I turned to see a bloodshot-eyed Haruhi, there were still tears fresh on her cheeks, 'I guess you do too.'

I nodded.

'He's gone,' it was the first thing I had said to anyone since I heard the news.

'I know,'

'Everything that was him,'

'Not ever-,'

'Up in ashes,' I couldn't stop myself, I was angry and upset and I had kept everything bottled up and just sat there.

'Did he ever get round to tell you we were dating?'

What? 'No,'

'He wanted to, he was going to,'

'But then he died and left us behind,' I couldn't really be upset that he hadn't told me, how can you get angry with a dead person?

'Mori-sen-,'

'I've failed to protect him,' tears started to fall finally.

'I need your help, Mori!'

'There's nothing left of him, he'll only be a memory,' I buried my head in my hands.

'Takashi!' I looked up at her face, more tears streaming down her face, a frown set on her face, 'there's going to be a living, breathing part of him left behind because I'm pregnant.'

**O.O I have no idea when or how I came up with this, I don't even remember writing it! I must've been tired ^^; **

**I have decided to write 100 of these and I guess I'll need to think up some grand fanale story but I also have a lot of time before that. I wanted to say thank you for the titanic amount of reviews, I've kept each and every one of 'em in my special email folder :3 they mean a lot. If you have any suggestions, ideas, complaints, challenges feel free to tell me :)**

**Thank you**

**MayContainRandomness xxx**


	18. Worth It

**Title: Worth It**

**Pairing: TamaHaru**

**Word Count: 246**

**Summary: the most frustrating things on the planet and why you put up with them.**

The first thing Haruhi did when she entered the room was sigh loudly and rub her weary eyes. She had been happily chatting to the former host club members when the baby monitor had loudly informed them that Nayu was not happy, which in turn had upset Aki. A chorus of wailing had filled the room until Haruhi had all but smashed the baby monitor and rushed from the room to settle them down.

Haruhi sighed once again and flopped onto the sofa between the twins, acknowledging that her husband was still absent, probably 'helping' some poor unfortunate soul from his company. It was him who had organised the monthly host club get together and he wasn't even here yet.

'That was a pretty big sigh Haru-chan,' Huni observed, his voice was deeper, he was taller and more masculine looking but underneath he was exactly the same as he was in high school.

'Children,' she started, 'are the second most frustrating thing in this world.'

'What's the first?' the twins asked.

'Tamaki,' she stated without hesitation.

'And you have to put up with both, sometimes I wonder why you do it,' Kyouya smiled his slightly bone chilling smile which the host had grown to learn was actually his normal smile.

'To be honest, I do too sometimes,' Haruhi confessed.

'Then why do you?'

'Because underneath all of the crap, literal and metaphorical, they're most definitely worth it and you love them for all their flaws,' Haruhi smiled as Tamaki noisily barged into the room.

'You must love Tono lots then because he's practically made of flaws,'

'I AM NOT!'


	19. Quiet

**Title: Quiet**

**Pairing: HikaHaru**

**Word Count: 384**

**Summary: The house it quiet... too quiet.**

Haruhi leant back on the sofas and closed her eyes, it was a warm day and the air was slightly sluggish, drawing Haruhi from her paperwork and letting laziness take over.

It was peaceful in their house, quiet.

Haruhi's eyes snapped open. Quiet was a word that would never be used in the same sentence as 'our' and 'house' without the presence of 'not or 'never'. That's how it is when you're married to a Hitachiin.

So why was it quiet now?

Haruhi sat up staring and listened hard for anything. Silence met her ears. Then again, Hikaru had insisted on buying a huge house,

'So the llama will fit,' he explained during the period he was dead set on getting a pet llama.

So it wasn't likely Haruhi would be able to hear anything if he happened to be on the other side of the building.

She got up from her seat and decided to 'casually' wander the hallways until she found him; he was definitely in the house because Haruhi was close enough to hear the front door open. There was only one reason he would be quiet and that meant pranks. Hikaru had never really grown up; it was something Haruhi found quite sweet as well bringing out Haruhi's maternal side.

She had opened over half of the doors in the house and there was no sign of him, it was getting worrying, what could he have up his sleeve this time?

She shoved the kitchen door open, she could hear somebody moving before she saw them.

Hikaru made a shrieking noise cake splattered everywhere.

'Haruhi! You made me jump now look what's happened,' Hikaru whined looking in misery and the decimated cake.

'Wha-?' Haruhi frowned, 'what are you doing?'

'You always cook me stuff so...' Hikaru shuffled his feet on the floor, looking embarrassed, 'I wanted to make you a cake,' he waved his arms at the mess, pale pink frosting seemed to cover every surface, including Hikaru's face. Haruhi's eyes softened and she stepped forward to give him a hug.

'I'm sorry and thank you,' she smiled.

'It probably wouldn't have tasted any good anyway,' Hikaru mumbled.

'Are you kidding? 'Haruhi kissed his cake-covered cheek grinning devilishly, 'you taste pretty good to me.'


	20. Pedo

**Title: Pedo**

**Pairing: MoriHaru, one-sided I think...**

**Word Count: 266**

**Summary: Mori and his not so secret fetish.**

Mori the not –so-wild host club member had a secret fetish.

I wasn't really secret considering how obvious it was though.

Takashi Morinozuka had a fetish for cute things, which unfortunately made him sound like a paedophile and when mothers saw him staring at their young children their first instinct was to move away – fast, leaving an embarrassed and although he wouldn't say it, hurt, Mori behind.

His most favourite cute things were, Huni, obviously, and his pet chick, Piyo and racoon, Tanuki.

Then there came Haruhi.

Mori did _feel _a bit like a paedophile around her sometimes, she looked like a tanuki and not in a weird little fuzzy stealing garbage way. She had these large brown eyes then seemed to look through whatever façade you were keeping up and if you called her name they got impossibly wider and the surprised expression she wore made her look even cuter.

Mori thought he could ignore it, nothing had changed and he would care for Mitsukuni until Mitsukuni wished otherwise, he had no time for anyone else. Or so he told himself.

Then he made the mistake of patting her on the hair.

_How could her hair be so soft?_

Exactly like chick fluff.

Mori couldn't help but pat her head whenever he could find an excuse, her hair also released a sweet aroma, like strawberries which was what Huni smelt like. It was like she was a mixture of all his favourite cute things without the annoying squeals that all girls seemed to produce.

No matter how much he pretended, Mori decided he was going to have to accept he was as twisted a pervert as Tamaki.

But at least instead of when Tamaki coddled her she pouted and frowned, when he patted her on the head she gave him a flushed-cheeked smile.

_Ha, _thought Mori to himself, _one nil to me, _and sent her a small smile back.


	21. Never Again

**Title: Never Again**

**Pairing: HikaHaru**

**Word Count: 382**

**Summary: Hikaru observes and makes amends.**

Hikaru had noticed something one day at school and he wasn't usually known for his observation skills, more for his lacking of them.

He had noticed it during lessons, obviously it wasn't to do with the actual lesson, he would never even _dream _of listening to the dull English teacher they had, he never planned on going to England, he didn't like talking to people so he saw no point.

He tapped his pen absently on his chin and stared at Haruhi, watching her lips form the word, frowning when she tried to make an 'l' sound, she sighed and stretched her arms out, flexing her fingers before returning to the sheet in front of her.

Hikaru had already noticed though and his eyes moved from her lips to her wrist and stayed there. Haruhi saw him staring and tugged her sleeve down, she glanced at him nervously then turned away from his suspicious gaze, scribbling answers down on her sheet.

At the end of the lesson Haruhi hurried to shovel all of her books into her bag, spilling them everywhere in the process, Kaoru lingered in the doorway, wondering what the holdup was while Hikaru hung back, he leant down to help Haruhi pick up her books and grabbed her arm, pushing the sleeve up.

Both Hikaru and Haruhi took a sharp intake of breath, Haruhi avoided Hikaru's eyes.

'Haruhi...' Hikaru was at a loss for words.

'I haven't done it since I came to Ouran, it's nothing to worry about,' she said quietly, trying to tug her arm away. Hikaru grasped her wrist firmer and traced one of the scar lines, 'I forgot to put concealer on today.'

'Not a big deal? I don't get it Haruhi, why would you do this to yourself?'

'I wasn't happy, I know it wasn't smart but I swear it won't happen again,' she tugged away again, still not succeeding, one handedly she placed another book gently into her bag. Hikaru removed his hand from her wrist and placed them on her shoulders, forcing her to face him.

'No you won't, because I won't ever let you be unhappy enough to do that again,'

Haruhi met Hikaru's gaze and felt her heart lift, the weight of loneliness getting less and less with every day.


	22. Charlie the Unicorn

**Title: Charlie the Unicorn**

**Pairing: None**

**Word Count: 238**

**Summary: All the fun of Charlie the Unicorn (look on Youtube if you want to waste ten minutes of your life ^^) in one Ouran drabble, not necessarily a good thing. The twins discovered Charlie the Unicorn leaving Tamaki traumatised.**

**PS: I don't own Charlie the Unicorn 1 or 2 ;)**

Monday Morning

'Heeeey Charrrrrlie, hey Charlie wake up,' Hikaru spoke loudly into Tamaki's left ear. The host king frowned and wriggled in his sleep.

'Yeah Charlie wake up, you silly sleeping head, wake up,' Kaoru cooed in his right ear, Tamaki pushed him away blindly with his hand. The twins grinned at each other then started to jump on the bed, Tamaki woke up and started shrieking.

'What are you devils doing on my bed at six am? Stop jumping on my bed this instant!' The twins ignored him as Tamaki scrambled to free himself from the blanket and escape.

'We found a map Charlie, a map to candy mountain!' Hikaru continued.

'Candy mountain?' Tamaki looked hopeful for a moment, 'wait, who's Charlie? And why are you talking like twisted perverts? You'll scare Haruhi with those voices.'

'Candy mountain, Charlie!' Kaoru and Hikaru gave Tamaki a disturbingly happy look, 'it's a land of sweets and joy... and joyness,' they continued to smile, Tamaki surpressed a shudder.

'Who is this Charlie you speak of?'

Monday Afternoon

Tamaki was sitting in the corner.

Normally this wouldn't have surprised anyone, but he was in foetal position, his hands over his ears, his eyes wide and manic while continuously rocking and muttering. Not to mention a banana sticking out of his ear.

'Tamaki-senpai, are you ok?' Haruhi approached her senior tentatively.

'Ha ha... HA HA,' Tamaki laughed, Haruhi took a step backwards, 'I AM THE BANANA KING!'

**I'm sorry for those peopleI left thinking WTH?**


	23. If

**Title: If**

**Pairing: Sad TamaHaru KyoHaru, maybe ÉclairTama.**

**Word Count: 383**

**Summary: If she hadn't let go of his hand, if he'd made a big mistake.**

Tamaki had read the Japanese papers, the photos had made him want to gag, cry, scream, anything to let the emotion out. Instead he tossed the paper aside and acted like he hadn't seen anything.

But the smiling faces plagued his mind, the friends he had abandoned seven years ago. He thought he would be happy to see their smiling faces, how much better off they were without him but all he felt was jealousy and regret.

On the front page of the newspaper, at the centre of the photo were his ex-best friend and the woman he loves, each of them gazing into each other's eyes. He thought how it should have been him smiling down at Haruhi, him to hold her hand and call her his own but alas, he had made a wrong decision and in the end he was none the better for it and what made it worse was he was too much of a coward to go back and apologise before it was too late.

He leant back in his desk chair, closing his eyes and willing to forget but doing just the opposite.

_Tamaki's heart jumped erratically in his chest, hope filling his eyes. Was what Haruhi said true, did everybody really love the host club? Even Haruhi herself? He wasn't a hindrance?_

_He reached out his hand to grasp hers then Éclair's fingers tugging on his sleeve brought him back to reality._

_He looked into the girl's eyes, almost like his mothers._

_He heard a thud and the next thing he knew Haruhi was mid air, her eyes wide and startled, her hand reaching more desperately._

_Haruhi, hosts... mother, grandmother?_

_Éclair's hand tightened on his arm, Tamaki looked back at her, she stared up and him desperately, her tears almost broke his heart, he understood the sadness she must be feeling._

'_Tamaki-senpai,' he heard the voice call desperately to him, he looked up once more just in time to see a tear escape Haruhi's eye before she plummeted from view and the car continued on. _

_Tamaki felt tears dampen his own cheeks, he turned around, sat down and stared ahead, ready for his new life._

Tamaki picked up the paper again, wondering sadly if it would be wrong to send congratulations to the new couple.

**Different to usual...**

**I have forgotten to thank you for all of the reviews D: how rude of me! Thank you so much everyone, it is really encouraging and gives me more confidence ^^ I also have to send a special thanks to Fairy of the Flames for sending me my 100****th**** review *claps happily* I would hug you if this wasn't... y'know... the internet. Thank you all, I will have to read thorugh all of the reviews sometime and thank everyone who has been giving me support throughout.**


	24. Her Boys

**Title: Her Boys**

**Pairing: HostsHaru**

**Word Count: 151**

**Summary: Haruhi, as usual, doesn't care. To be interpreted any way you like ;) **

Haruhi looked at the papers that morning on the train and laughed. There they go again.

'Fujioka and her men,' she read out loud, laughed to herself and receiving quite a few looks for her fellow passengers. They were close this time, in the title at least, the article itself was the same as the rest she had seen in thrown away newspapers from the train and buses. None of the newspapers themselves were thought highly enough to gain a second glance but they still didn't think much of her.

Jealousy.

That's what it was, or maybe they were just talking about her in sheer desperation for something to write about. Her name was spattered with a coating of rumours and gossip.

So what if they called her a ho? A whore? A gold-digger?

Nobody cared what they thought, especially Haruhi.

After all, she had her stupid, immature, rich bastard boys.

**May leave you thinking WTH? **


	25. Watermelon

**Hi, quick note before I start. I've been out of the country for two weeks so have been unable to write, post or even read any fanfics (I have realised what an addict I have become *cries*) but the good news is that I have come up with 4.5 new drabbles (don't ask where the point five came from) so there shouldn't be any delays in posting for the next few weeks. I hope you enjoy them, they will be drabbles No. 31 to No. 34, not that it really matters...**

**Title: Watermelon**

**Pairing: TamaHaru I guess**

**Word Count: 210**

**Summary: Haruhi has a new shampoo, Tamaki notices immediately. Completely and utterly pointless I have to admit :S ... and why is Haruhi so happy? AHH, OOCness!**

Haruhi breezed into the club room, happy she had gotten all of her exams out of the way and was free from work for a week or so, 'Hi,' she smiled at everyone before dumping her bag and sitting down to enjoy the few minutes they had before the Host Club opened for business.

Tamaki immediately came to join her and hug her as usual but stopped short, pausing for a few seconds.

'Is that a new shampoo, Haruhi?' he blurted, Haruhi looked up at him and the twins gave him a smirk. Tamaki blushed when he saw their looks.

'N-not like I go round smelling your hair all day,' he laughed nervously.

'Um... yeah, it is,' Haruhi smiled at his obvious embarrassment. She had to admit it was adorably entertaining how flustered he got over small things.

'It's nice, I mean, it's not like your old one wasn't but... uh... this one smells like watermelon! Fresh! Amazing!' he went off into nervous laughter, trying to ignore the smirk from Kyouya and the accusations of him being a hair pervert.

'Thank you,' Haruhi smiled a bit brighter, 'it was sweet of you to notice.'

Tamaki promptly turned to colour of a sunburnt tomato and sputtered before fainting on the floor.


	26. The Dark Side

**Title: The Dark Side.**

**Pairing: NekoHaru**

**Word Count: 537**

**Summary: The twins are bugging poor Neko-chan again, Haruhi has to butt in and help. I'm not sure but I just felt like trying NekoHaru, I have a better idea (possibly) for the pairing which I might try.**

The twins laughed while their senpai shrieked and ran through the ominous door which always seemed to appear in his presence.

'MURDERERS!'

Haruhi sighed, feeling sorry for him, 'one day you're going to give that poor guy a heart attack.'

The twins were silent for a moment before bursting into laugher again; Haruhi glared at them and shook her head, turning towards the door again when there was another loud shriek followed by a series of crashes.

'Hey! Do you think he's alright?' Haruhi immediately went to check.

'Don't go Haruhi! It's a trick! A trick I say!' Tamaki reached after her but was too terrified to cross over the line between the Host Club and the unknown.

'Well done boss,' the twins smirked, 'you've lost your daughter to the dark side.'

Tamaki wailed and went to his corner to wallow in misery.

'Do you really have to wind him up?' Kyouya sighed, Tamaki looked up in hope that somebody cared, 'it may affect business,' Tamaki sunk further into his corner.

...

Haruhi peered around the dark room, squinting to try and find her fallen senpai.

_So that door leads to the Black Magic Club... weird._

A muffled groan pointed her in the direction of a fallen book case, as she walked towards it she knocked a crystal ball with her foot, 'are you alright Nekozawa-senpai?' she received another muffled whimper. Haruhi pushed the bookcase as hard as she could and managed to shift it enough for a hooded head to pop out, gasping for air, using the last of her strength she pushed it of the Black Magic Club leader why crawled out onto his knees and rubbed his head.

'Are you hurt?' Haruhi's face was filled with concern.

Nekozawa blushed; a _girl _who didn't have an obsession with death was talking to _him_. Of course he knew Haruhi was a girl, would he be head of the Black Magic Club if he didn't?

'No... Thank you Fujioka-san,' blood spurted from his forehead.

'I don't think you're alright,' Haruhi deadpanned.

Nekozawa shrieked at the sight of blood and waved his arms around, 'blood! Blood! Those twins are murderers!'

'Calm down!' Haruhi took a plaster out of her pocket and took off his hood and wig, she then placed the plaster over his wound, stopping the flow, 'I didn't expect you to be scared of blood,' she smiled, 'but I apologise for my friends' behaviour.'

'T-that's ok,'

'Do you want your wig back? Oh, and I found your puppet on the floor.'

'No, this room is dark enough without it,' Nekozawa took Belzenef from the girl's hands and stared at his best friend fondly.

'Y'know it's a shame you so sensitive to light, your hair and eyes are so nice,'

Nekozawa stuttered a bit as he tried to absorb the compliment.

'I could help you get used to the light if you want,' Haruhi offered, 'I mean, I wouldn't shine flashlights in your face and the twins wouldn't bother you anymore.'

'Thank you,' Nekozawa managed to crack a smile, reaching out for the Fujioka girl's outstretched hand. He hoped silently that one day he would be strong enough to show is fair hair and eyes for her.


	27. Winter Angel

**Title: Winter Angel**

**Pairing: None/HostsxHaruhi**

**Word Count: 124**

**Summary: The hosts watch their angel in the snow.**

They looked on; saw her outstretched arms catching the tiny snowflakes as they swirled slowly downwards.

The look in her eyes was impossible to comprehend, but they were too busy just staring at her pale, almost ivory face, a soft smile graced her lips as she looked up to the sky silently, a smile which never seemed to fade.

The face they beheld was beautiful indeed, different to that of others. She had the face of a girl and the body of an angel, not unlike the original.

It was heavy in their hearts to know that the real Haruhi, the one that could speak freely and change your life forever with a simple glance was sleeping under the ground beneath the angel's feet.

**Short and... weird. The language was odd as well because I'm reading Pride and Prejudice so I seem to have picked up on words and phrases -.- at least I'm not calling girls handsome.**


	28. Kyouya's Rant: I am NOT a woman

**Title: Kyouya's Rant: I am NOT a woman**

**Pairing: None unless it's Kyo in denial XD**

**Word Count: 401**

**Summary: And OOC and annoyed Kyouya rants about why the hell everyone confuses his gender. Seems to be directed mostly at Tamaki...**

**Don't even ask... I'm not sure what crap I'm spurting either -.- The next drabble is better, I think :| **

My dear readers, Kyouya Otori here and if you do not listen carefully and follow my instructions believe me I. Will. Own. Your. Soul.

Do I make myself clear?

Good.

If you don't understand them you are obviously as dim witted as Tamaki and you are probably one of the prime suspects of this horrific mistake, yes Tamaki if you are reading this it includes you.

Do you understand gender difference? No? Would you care for me to explain the anatomy of males and females?

I am not a woman. I was born male I am still male and always will be; therefore terms that do not describe me are mother, mommy, wife et cetera. It is insulting and hints that you think a am feminine, I may associate with the moron that goes by the name of Tamaki but that does not make me gay, bi or just randomly attracted to him, are men not allowed to have male friend these days without it being turned into some 'zOmG forbidden love LoLz?'

I am not gay, I am not female, I do not have a womb therefore I can't bear children so Haruhi is not my daughter, I can't bear any form of child so where did mpreg come from? Huh? It isn't medically accurate so what do you fanfiction authors think you are doing? You think it's just a story? Do you know how annoying it was when the twins discovered fanfiction? Awful, that's how it was. IT'S MY LIFE YOU'RE MESSING WITH. If someone finds me trying to slit my wrists you know it's you who is to blame...

*deep breaths*

Well, now then... for the rules.

I shall not call Kyouya mother, mommy, wife or any other female title

I shall respect that he is male

I will not question his sexuality

I will not alter biology for males to bare children

I shall be slave to Kyouya Otori

Ok, maybe not the last one but be warned, do not mess with an Otori.

This is your final warning authors and yaoi fans, your final warning...

_One day when the twins logged on to fanfiction_

'_Let's laugh at some more incest today,' Hikaru said while scrolling down the screen._

_Kaoru laughed, 'let's check this one first.'_

_After a few clicks and moments of reading the twins turned to each other._

'_Denial.'_

**I got confused myself reading this 0.0 never mind, if you were lest thinking wth then you should just move on and wait for the next... sane drabble ^^**

**Less than three people, less than three 3**


	29. Touching Hearts

**Title: Touching Hearts (Title of a random poem I read)**

**Pairing: None**

**Word Count: 377**

**Summary: Haruhi with her mother in her last hours.**

Five year old Haruhi lay on the hospital bed, holding her mother's hand. She listened intently for each heartbeat, hoping it wasn't the last; her father was on the other side of the bed, sleeping while holding his wife's other hand.

Haruhi couldn't sleep, she wasn't stupid, she knew what was happening and she was scared.

She stroked her mother's soft brown hair with her free hand and wondered if she could feel it, if it would stop her from forgetting them and going to heaven.

Haruhi stared at her mother's face, waiting for the moment when she hoped she could at least see her mother open her eyes and smile warmly at her, telling her everything is going to be ok, instead she remained still, her eyes flickering behind their lids every now and then as if she was stuck in a dream.

The little girl sighed and laid her head on her mother's shoulder, next to her heart and closed her eyes, praying and willing for a miracle to make her mama better. She wasn't ready to be left alone, her father wasn't. _Why? Why take her away? She hasn't done anything wrong. _Her bottom lip trembled but she refused to cry, she would be strong for papa, she had promised.

Squeezing her eyes even tighter she focused on her heartbeat and her mother's heartbeat, so much slower that her own. Maybe if she concentrated hard enough she could share her heart and teach her mother's heart how to beat, keep it strong.

'Please Kami-sama,' she whispered, 'keep mama safe, I hope you can save her heart.'

Within a few moments she fell asleep, exhaustion taking over her will power. A few hours later she woke with a start, confused for a moment as to what had woken her when all that met her ears was silence.

Silence! She panicked and pressed her ear against her mother's chest, listening frantically. There it was; one small thud.

Something in Haruhi's own heart told her this was the last time, a lone tear dripped down onto the hospital sheet before she pressed the emergency button and the doctors rushed in.

'Kami-sama, I trust you to look after my mama,' She looked out of the window and wondered if her mother would be able to watch her from heaven.


	30. Lipstick on Glass

**Title: Lipstick on Glass**

**Pairing: KyoHaru**

**Word Count: 779**

**Summary: A random idea that came to me. Haruhi and Kyouya meet five years after graduation under... interesting circumstances. Not pervy like the title (or summary for that matter) makes it seem . Long but maybe it will have a sequel drabble someday or something :D**

**PS: All forgotten word counts have been fixed, please mention it if you notice! Also thank you for allof the reviews (averaged at five a chapter, the 150th reviewer can haveeither a drabble dedication or a request if they like ^^)**

Kyouya walked up the steps of the law firm, it wasn't particularly famous or grand but he wasn't interested the building or most of the people within it, there was one person he was looking for in particular. When he got inside he looked at the signs and followed a corridor to what he knew to be the right department. He bumped past a small woman on his way through the door and muttered an apology; she seemed in too much of a hurry to notice him.

'I'm sorry sir, Miss Fujioka left a few moments ago for lunch,' the secretary smiled at the handsome man in front of her, 'she usual works over lunch so I'm sure she'll be back soon.'

'That's alright, I'll visit her at home,' Kyouya smiled his host smile.

'Oh, are you close?' the woman asked curiously, he could tell what she was hinting at.

Kyouya bit back a malicious response about strangers asking inappropriate questions and smiled a little wider until he was almost baring his teeth at her, 'just an old friend,' then he left without letting the nosy woman ask more questions. He didn't understand why everybody felt the need to know your life story, if he wanted to tell them he would. Right now he didn't want to talk to that secretary and probably never would; right now he wanted to talk to Haruhi because he needed to. He wanted to as well but he told himself that wasn't important.

He walked down the steps of the law firm to see a woman in front of his car; it looked like she was writingon his windscreen. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance and pinched the bridge of his nose where his glasses used to sit before he switched to contacts.

'He stepped forward and cleared his throat. The woman turned around, she was the same woman he had bumped into on his way inside.

'Kyouya-senpai, what are you doing here?' she asked, her eyes widening.

'Looking for you, what are _you _doing?' he observed the woman before him and was surprised he hadn't recognised her before. It was true she had changed; she couldn't be mistaken for a boy anymore although he himself had never understood that mistake in the first place. She was still petite with a slender frame but she had grown her hair to just below her shoulders so it framed he face and formed a gentle wave as it hit her shoulders.

'Writing on some idiot's car with lipstick, they parked so close to my car I can't move. Plus this is a staff car park,'

'You mean my car?' he smiled his fake smile, expecting her to squeak in response.

'So you're the idiot,' she smiled back, Kyouya merely blinked, 'I though you knew better, just because you're rich senpai,' she sighed and put her lipstick away. Kyouya blinked again, she had matured, and she wasn't scared of him. He felt his chest burn slightly with long forgotten feelings.

'Why were you looking for me?' she inquired, tilting her head slightly the way she always used to.

'I wanted to ask as a favour if you would be my lawyer for a business partner who is being... troublesome, I'd still pay you of course.'

Haruhi frowned, 'why are you asking me, I'm sure you know some top shot lawyers that would be far better at helping you,'

'I can trust you though, I would feel safer if I was entrusting most of my company's welfare to you,'

Haruhi stared at him with a look that could have been fear, 'that's a lot of money's worth of company,' she muttered.

'Yes it is,' Kyouya agreed, 'but I trust you to look after it.'

She shook of her shock and nodded, 'I'll have to hear the details but I'd be happy to help a friend. I was about to get lunch, we could talk about it then if you'd accompany me.'

'I have a meeting in twenty minutes so I was wondering if we could discuss it over dinner tonight,' he smiled a rare true smile.

'Um, sure,' Haruhi answered hesitantly, she had a feeling Kyouya had some other motive.

'I'll pick you up at eight,' he nodded then took out his car keys, 'and Haruhi?'

'Yes?'

'How _do _I get lipstick off my windscreen?' he looked at the reddish pink scrawl spelling out... unmentionable things.

'Sorry,' she smiled apologetically, 'once it's there it's hard to get rid of.'

_Like you on my heart, _he continued to smile. She was right to say he had other motives but they were probably not what she was thinking.


	31. Being Normal

**Title: Being Normal**

**Pairing: HikaHaru, KaoHaru. Maybe one-sided**

**Word Count: 354**

**Summary: The twins go to visit Haruhi on a Saturday afternoon; she's not home so they go looking for her. Kaoru thinks about Haruhi and the solar system she is at the centre of. Kao POV.**

I watched Hikaru kick a can along the sidewalk absent mindedly while looking in the different windows of shops and cafés hoping to catch a glimpse of our absent from home favourite 'toy'... we really needed to stop calling her that, we're almost as bad as Tono with his daughter complex but I guess Tamaki-senpai and Hikaru though. I mean in the way that neither of them know how to express their feelings in a way that is entirely true.

I did. But I chose to lock them away for Hikaru's sake, he needed Haruhi more than me.

I realised that while I had been thinking Hikaru had stopped, his hands pressed to the glass of a café window, his gaze directed to within the building. It looked like he was pining for something he couldn't have.

I didn't have to look in the window to know Haruhi was there but I did anyway.

Yes, Haruhi was there. And she was with her middle school friends as Ranka had told us. As I turned she smiled and laughed at something one of the others had said.

'It must be nice,' Hikaru said suddenly, 'being normal.'

I guessed he was more interested in being with Haruhi than being 'normal.'

'Yeah, she seems happy,' I replied.

Hikaru nodded then paused, 'happier than she ever looks at school or host club,' he finally said, I understood the tone of his voice.

'That's not true!' I objected although I wasn't sure myself. Hikaru shrugged and scuffed his shoe on the ground.

'Maybe we should go home, leave her alone like she's always asking,'

I turned to follow him, there was no point in trying to change his mind, and it might just make him wallow further into self pity which was not a pretty sight.

As we were leaving, walking down the unfamiliar street to call our ride, the café door opened and a familiar voice called out to us, Haruhi leant out of the door smiling.

'I thought it was you, what are you guys doing here?' she didn't sound mad.

'We were looking for you,'

**By the way, it's meant to be normal, not normality at the end, I just liked it more *shrugs*.**


	32. Took A While

**Title: Took a While**

**Pairing: None **

**Word Count: 423**

**Summary: A drabble written by my sister and edited by me, please be nice. Thankies ^^**

**Meant to update sooner but uploaded without adding the chapter, whoops.**

Haruhi was studying, a rare occurrence within the four walls of Ouran. Of course she knew she wouldn't be studying for long. The twins were putting the finishing touches on a mermaid costume, an eager Tamaki was waiting nearby and all three boys expected her to wear the monstrosity out of some nightmare fairytale.

Haruhi ignore them for as long as she could, the only words she had uttered were, 'not in a million years am I wearing a shell bra,'

'A _padded _shell bra,' was all Hikaru and Kaoru had replied. Resistance was futile.

Haruhi wished Huni and Mori would hurry back from their training camp tour but that wasn't for another week, at least then there would be some normality in her host filled life, she thought this while watching Kaoru glue a real diamond to an expensive and gaudy tiara.

Right on cue the third music room doors opened and Huni's cheerful voice called out.

'Surprise!'

'Welcome back-,' Haruhi greeted, turning to face the door then stopped, frowning. Everyone else (minus Kyouya who hadn't looked up from his laptop screen) was confused as well.

Mori was standing in the doorway with his usual neutral expression, there was a boy standing next to them, about the twins' height smiling at them all. Tamaki walked up to them, intending to offer a polite greeting. Then he spotted the plush bunny in the 'other boy's' arms and immediately jumped to conclusions, grabbing the poor boy by the shoulders and screeching down his ears.

'Who are you and what are you doing with Usa-chan? Did you kidnap our beloved Huni-senpai? How are you ok with this Mori-senpai?' Mori promptly knocked Tamaki and flung him across the room like discarded gum wrapper in the wind. The twins turned in surprise.

'Wha...?' they chorused.

Kyouya came to the rescue, his camera of doom in his hand, 'I believe our friend Huni-senpai has had a growth spurt.'

Tamaki, the twins... and Huni for some reason all gasped.

'That's Huni-senpai?' the twins asked disbelievingly, Tamaki merely babbled something incomprehensible while pointing at the mutated Huni.

'Who did you think it was you big morons?' Haruhi sighed, 'I _am _surprised you grew so fast though Huni-senpai but this is manga so what do I know?'

The no-longer-chibi boy blinked and looked up at his cousin, 'have it really grown, Takashi?'

'Yeah,'

'Really? Yay! All that cake must have paid off,' he squealed then skipped to the nearest table to inhale cake.

New looks or not it was definitely Huni.


	33. Dinner for Two

**Title: Dinner for Two**

**Pairing: TamaHaru **

**Word Count: 340**

**Summary: It's Tamaki's birthday and Haruhi has an unexpected gift for him. A request, I'm posting two TamaHaru drabbles for ****cookie-pocky-strawberry-love for being my 150****th**** reviewer ^^ I hope you like them, there are two because the wait was so long**

Haruhi flopped down onto the bed, still in her dress, and sighed contentedly.

'Did you eat too much again?' Tamaki asked, sitting down next to her, 'I though you would have gotten used to rich food by now.'

'But it was just so _good_,' Haruhi smiled, still remembering the meat that had practically melted in her mouth, 'I don't think I'll ever get used to food like that. I don't understand how people can tire of it.'

Tamaki laughed, 'it sound like you enjoyed my birthday more than me.'

Haruhi sat upright, 'you didn't like it?'

'Of course I did, I'd love going anywhere with _you, _my love,' he capture her in his arms, placing his cheek against her soft hair. Haruhi rolled her eyes, 'even if you eat enough food to feed a country, it's just so cute~.'

'I don't usually eat that much,' she pouted, 'besides I'm eating for two now anyway,' she smiled at Tamaki who just blinked stupidly at her.

'But... I ate my food, you didn't eat it for me,' he tilted his head to one side. Haruhi sighed.

'I'm talking about your other birthday present,' she explained.

'Other?' Haruhi could practically hear the cogs in his brain turning, straining to comprehend.

'You're going to have to wait another eight months for it though,' she prompted, 'no?' Tamaki blinked, 'still don't get it?' he blinked again. Haruhi sighed once more then picked her handbag off of the floor, rummaging in it for a photo, handing it to Tamaki.

He looked at the black and white photo then turned it upside down, sideways, squinted, 'is it a jelly bean?'

'_No _you baka, it's a baby,'

'...baby?'

'Yes,' Haruhi nodded, thinking he'd finally got it.

'Whose baby?'

'Your baby,' she told him patiently, Tamaki pointed to himself in shock and she nodded, 'and mine.'

Tamaki's face broke into a beaming grin and he tried to form a coherent sentence, all that came out was the word, 'baby!' he hugged his wife close and kissed her with blushing cheeks.


	34. Glitter in the Air

**Title: Glitter in the Air**

**Pairing: TamaHaru**

**Word Count: 450**

**Summary: Title from the song 'Glitter in the Air' by Pink. It's how I might imagine Haruhi to be with Tamaki after/near the end of the manga, she becomes a lot more emotional in my opinion. Second drabble for cookie-pocky-strawberry-love.**

Tamaki noticed how every time he said something even slightly romantic, held her hand or touched her face her eyes would go faintly watery and her face would burn a deep pink. He always took it for embarrassment, laughing and joking that he'd found her weakness. It would go away with time.

But it didn't. Occasionally he would be doing something normal, like eating toast or reading a book and he would look up to see her staring at him with a strange look on her face, an expression Tamaki couldn't figure out.

'What is going on in your head, Haruhi?' he asked one day when he caught her staring, his tone light and teasing but with an underlying hint of concern.

She just laughed, '_my _head? What about yours you strange boy. How I rely on an idiot like you, I don't know.'

Sometimes when he was lying in bed he would wonder if he was doing something wrong. Did she doubt him or herself? His mind would over exaggerate things as usual and he wouldn't be reassured until he called her and listen to her voice mumble groggily at him that he was an idiot and she would see him in the morning.

That made him so happy, was it stupid? She wanted to see him in the morning. It made his stomach feel warm and he would close his eyes, curling in the expensive sheets happily.

As time went by he became more desperate to make her happy, even when she smiled she always looked a little bit sad or lonely, it only proceeded to get worse after her father died. It frustrated him that he was blissfully happy and she wasn't, he had to make her feel loved and safe.

So he got down on one knee and pulled the box from his pocket.

'I love you Haruhi, will you marry me?'

Haruhi's hands started to shake and she could do anything but stare at him with shock on her face, 'I... you...'

'I'm not going to leave you Haruhi, that's what you're scared of isn't it? I won't let you be alone,' he placed the ring gently on her hand and she didn't stop him, her expression didn't change and the tears finally escaped from her eyes after all of these years and poured freely down her cheeks.

'Forever?' she whispered, knowing it sounded childish.

Tamaki pulled her down into a hug, 'of course forever silly, I could never leave you,'

Haruhi returned the hug and looked down at the ring on her finger, tears were still pouring down her face but she smiled and laughed. Tamaki was satisfied to hear that only happiness remained.


	35. The Moon

**Title: The Moon**

**Word Count: 128**

**Pairing: Light MoriHaru **

**Summary: Haruhi makes comparisons between the moon and Mori. Really weird, short and cheesy.**

Haruhi was thinking one night. She placed her pen on the table and looked up from her homework, gazing out of the window at the clear night sky and the full moon that seemed to fill it.

Haruhi liked the moon.

It was dependable, always there even if you can't see it, shining its light over those who need it and glowing through storm clouds so you know there's always hope.

Mori-senpai reminded her of the moon, or maybe the moon reminded her of Mori-senpai, she didn't know which but she knew that although some people shone brighter, Mori-senpai was always there in the background, waiting until he was needed.

Haruhi looked up at the moon, a happy feeling warming her from inside her chest, and she smiled.


	36. Cars

**Title: Cars**

**Pairing: None**

**Word Count: 412**

**Summary: Haruhi hates cars, or vehicles of any kind. Her second phobia, one she covered up with a smile and nails digging into the palms of her hands. I thought it was time for something angsty :) (and possibly rubbish)**

'Are you sure you're ok Haruhi?'

'I'm fine,' was the snappy answer to the same monotonous question she had heard so many times before. She gave the same repetitive answer every time. She felt a little guilty knowing that they were only worried and the dejected look she gained from the twins nearly made her flinch. Instead she clenched her fists a little tighter. She could feel her skin splitting under her nails.

_Good, _She thought, _focus on that instead._

But then she caught the all-seeing stare of Kyouya Otori, when she caught his eye he looked straight back at her with an expression like he knew everything. It infuriated her.

He. Knew. Nothing.

She still made an effort to look more normal, loosening her fists and attempting a smile to reassure the others who were all shooting her confused looks. As her nails left her skin she could feel the warm blood trickling out from her hands then the car hit a small bump in the road, Haruhi jumped and her knuckles turned white again.

She could still remember the jolt and the other car slammed into theirs, when her small head had smashed painfully into the window. The pain only lasted for a moment though, and then nothing.

The next memory she had was opening her eyes to a wreck of metal, part of a lamppost sticking through the broken car window she was leaning on, she slowly lifted her head trying to overcome the nausea. The sound of broken glass falling when she moved sounded strangely loud in the silence.

'Mom?' she had whispered, when there was no reply the silence just seemed to get louder. She tried to move more but her legs were stuck in the tangle on metal that used to be her mother's car. 'Mommy, are you ok?' she tried again, her teeth chattering.

Then she turned her head to the driver's seat, her mother watched her but didn't speak. The five-year-old version of Haruhi had not screamed but only reached out an arm and stroked the bloody hair from her mother's face and closed the woman's eyes.

The memory of the blood, the bones, the pain, it all made Haruhi feel physically ill.

But she would continue to say she was fine, she would hope the hosts would pretend not to see the blood leaking from her palms to the floor.

She didn't want their pity or shocked faces.

She only wanted to forget.


	37. Anger Management

**Little rusty on the writing front, you have my most humble apologies.**

**Title: Anger Management**

**Paring: Suppose it's vague KyoHaru**

**Word Count: 253**

'This is insane,' the sound of shattering china nearly drowned out Haruhi's negative comments.

'No crazier than the people that force us to these extremes,' the sound of wood against china sounded again.

Haruhi sighed but had to agree.

'Having second thoughts?'

Haruhi threw another cup to signal her answer.

'How much is all of this stuff worth,' Haruhi asked weakly, Kyouya simply shrugged. It obviously meant little to him or he wouldn't be doing it. Haruhi was sure the cups and saucers they were breaking would be worth a whole lot to her.

She smiled, the insane destruction of expensive chinaware may just be worth it. The stress relief she gained from each smash was fantastic.

Kyouya handed her the bat and she took it happily, 'I have to admit, this is more fun that just throwing them against a wall,'

Haruhi swung the bat, and her grin widened. It was even more satisfying the break the cups herself, 'so you do this often?' she asked between swings.

'Every time we get a new shipment of tea sets, the old ones with missing pieces are essentially useless,' Kyouya shrugged again, Haruhi decided to let the rich-bastardness of the comment slide – she was having too much fun.

'Why invite me this time?'

'You looked like you needed it – and now I know this is more entertaining with two people,'

Haruhi caught his eye, 'well, thanks. Hopefully I can join you next time,' it was one of those rare occasions where Kyouya smiled back.


End file.
